What the Hell
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Meet Patricia Kelly, a rocker girl with a shy personality. She is also, surprisingly, Dr. Spencer Reid's... girlfriend!
1. Chapter 1

**What the Hell?  
><strong>**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the songs.  
><strong>**SUMMERY;  
>Meet Patricia Kelly, a rocker girl with a shy personality. She is also, surprisingly, Dr. Spencer Reid's... girlfriend?<strong>

**** Patricia Kelly smiled as she stepped onstage, slinging her guitar across her torso. Trisha, the four foot seven and three quarter inch tall girl's preferred nickname, squinted as the bright spotlight temperately blinded her.  
>Trisha flicked a brown-black curl out of her cerulean blue eyes, tucking the rebellious curl behind her multiply pierced ear, knowing that it would escape again. The twenty seven year old student grinned at her bandmates, Blake Sutton, Aaron Black, and Krissy Blinkov. The four friends nodded at each other before postal began to play an original song, <em>What the Hell<em>.

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>(Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>All cause I was making out with your friend  
>(Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>(Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun  
>(Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

_You're on your knees, begging please, "Stay with me"  
>But honestly? I just need to be a little crazy<em>

_All my life I've been good, but now?  
>I, I, I, am thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I, I, I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me  
>You can save me baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good, but now?  
>What the hell<em>

_What? What? What?  
>What the hell<em>

_So what if I go out on a million dates?  
>(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)<br>You never call or listen to me anyway  
>(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)<br>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
>(E-yeah-ay)<em>

_You're on your knees, begging please, "Stay with me" (la la la-ah)  
>But honestly? I just need to be a little crazy (crazy)<em>

_All my life I've been good, but now?  
>I, I, I, am thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I, I, I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me  
>You can save me baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good, but now?  
>What the hell<em>

_La la la la la la la  
>Woah-oh, woah-oh-oh<br>La la la la la la la  
>Woah-oh, woah-oh-oh<em>

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_All my life I've been good, but now?  
>I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell)<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about)<br>All my life I've been good, but now?  
>I, I, I, am thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I, I, I don't really care about (if you love me)<br>If you love me (you know)  
>If you hate me (you know)<br>You can save me baby, baby (if you love me)  
>All my life I've been good, but now?<br>__What the hell_

_La la la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la la la<em>

Trisha's eyes caught sight of a lanky man in his late twenties to early thirties with tousled brown hair. His dark green eyes met Trisha's eyes and they both smiled at each other. Trisha finished the song with a guitar riff, then handed her guitar to Emmalynn, her bestie and backup. She hopped off the stage and all but bounced over to her boyfriend, slapping fan's hands as she passed them.

"So, at long last, the elusive Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI agent!" she teased him, giggling at his cherry red cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that I was late, but work-" Trisha placed a finger over his lips as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I know, trust me. My uncle Max is an FBI agent over in Arizona." Trisha giggled at Spencer's cherry red cheeks, which she promptly kissed.

"You were amazing up there," praised Spencer as a waitress came up to take their order. After she left, the couple began to chat about everything and nothing.

"Here ya are, Dr. Reid, Trisha!" sang out Sally, a close friend of Trisha's and the head waitress at the Townhouse, setting a root beer float in front of Spencer and an Earthquake Shake in front of Trisha. The couple thanked her before turning their attention back to each other.  
>"So, Spencer, since you know so much about me, would you care to tell me about yourself?" asked Trisha, taking a sip of her shake.<p>

Spencer smiled and reached to push a curl away from her eyes. When he drew back, he held a single pink rose. Judging by the sparkle in her eyes and the surprised look on her face, Trisha loved the gift.  
>"Magic?" she asked, inhaling the flower's scent.<p>

"Hobby," answered Spencer, reaching to hold Trisha's hand. He was surprised to feel heavy calluses on her knuckles, fingers, and palms. "I also read alot," he added.  
>Trisha smiled at her boyfriend as they continued to talk. Before they knew it, it was closing time and Sally was shooing them out of the restaurant and into the cool night breeze.<br>Trisha leaned against Spencer as they began the short trek to her house. They wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed the company. Trisha felt the FBI agent's .45 caliber handgun pressing into her body as she cuddled with Spencer.  
>Little did they know that one of them would be knocking at death's door that night.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**What the Hell?  
><strong>**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the songs.  
><strong>**SUMMERY;  
>Meet Patricia Kelly, a rocker girl with a shy personality. She is also, surprisingly, Dr. Spencer Reid's... girlfriend?!<strong>

Spencer led Trisha onto the front porch and hugged her close to his body.  
>"Do you know what tonight is?" he softly asked her, playing with her hair.<br>"Friday?" Trisha teasingly asked him, laying her head onto his stomach.  
>Spencer chuckled, his stomach rumbling in Trisha's ears. "Yes, it is Friday. And it is also our one year anniversary." Trisha felt something cold and heavy drop onto her wrist. She untangled herself from Spencer's arms and gasped.<br>A dainty charm bracelet sparkled on her left wrist. More than a dozen tiny charms jangled merrily as she examined the piece of jewelry.  
>"I selected charms that remind me of you," explained Spencer, cupping Trisha's face with his hands and bending down to kiss her.<br>Trisha wrapped her arms around Spencer as he placed his hand onto her waist. The kiss was slow, passionate and eager to please, nothing that made Spencer feel too awkward.  
>Spencer broke away first, resting his forehead against hers. Their breaths came out as ragged puffs as Trisha dug around in her purse for her house keys. She turned to insert the key into the door and froze.<br>The doorknob was missing and the door was halfway opened.  
>Spencer whipped out his cell phone, dialing 9-1-1 as he unholstered his gun. "This is Special Agent Spencer Reid. I have a possible B and E at 7745 Willow Road Ave. Request immediate backup-"<br>A soft mew sounded as a tiny black kitten raced out the door and almost skidded off the porch. The little cat pranced over to Spencer and began to paw at his sneaker, mewing loudly as she tried to get his attention. Trisha scooped up the kitten and cuddled her, murmuring comforting words to the scrap of black fur with dark blue eyes.  
>"Panya," giggled Trisha as the kitten licked her chin. The miniature kitten mert before hopping onto her mistress's shoulder, curling herself up into a little ball and falling asleep. "Good kitty," whispered Trisha, tickling her pet's ears.<br>Spencer slowly opened the door all the way, clearing the foyer and living room before entering the house. Trisha followed closely on her FBI boyfriend's heels as the both went through the house.  
>Finally, they reached Trisha's bedroom. Sitting in her reading chair was the last person she ever wanted to see.<br>"Hello, Patricia. My, you have grown pretty since the last time I have seen you," smiled Eric Dramsley, standing up. The serial rapist and murderer crossed the room, pulling out a small caliber handgun from the waistband of his jeans. Trisha cowered behind Spencer as the man reached to grab her.  
>"FBI," snarled Spencer, placing himself in front of Trisha and aiming his gun at Dramsley. "Drop your weapon!"<br>Eric froze for a moment before recovering his composure.  
>"Aw, how sweet," sneered Eric before aiming the gun at Trisha.<p> 


End file.
